


Lanterns

by kassica15



Series: Comission [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, after first season, comission, conffesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: The Winter Solstice is an ideal occasion to spend some time with friends, family, and even beloved ones. This is why it shouldn’t be a surprise that Amity chose Luz, who she had feelings for from the very beginning. However, she can’t be sure if her feelings will be fulfilled. Will the festive lantern bring her a happy ending?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Comission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capawcinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lampiony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138256) by [kassica15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15). 



> Translation made by Kirivia.

Amity peeked from behind a row of lockers, watching Willow and Luz talking. They seemed so unusually happy that Amity felt a twinge of envy that she's not in Willow's place. On the other hand, she also wanted Luz to look at her "differently". Amity, however, quickly pushed the thought away, and drew a circle with her foot. 

“Abomination, rise!” she murmured, taking a step back, and the purple slush flowed out of the circle to form a humanoid figure. She felt her heart pound as she handed it the note, and the creature moved forward, wobbling from one side to another as if it was about to fall apart. She hid immediately around the bend when Luz's loud "Ouch!" was heard despite the noisy corridor. Controlling the abomination while being under stress was surely not an easy task.  
Waiting weighed on her heavily, but her legs were so shaky she couldn't peek out to check Luz's reaction. Is she surprised? Or maybe happy? Or just furious? Or… ugh, too much thinking! Okay, Amity, you only die once, you will go out there and ask her right in the face without hiding...

“Amity!” Luz's voice made her jump abruptly as she pulled away from the wall. Her face flushed intensely as she stared into those large, untainted by romantic thoughts eyes. "It's very nice of you to invite me to the Winter Solstice! Geez, I thought that after what happened during the Grom you will think that I'm too... You know…” Luz started making weird noises, the same ones as when she was faking an abomination. It was quite fitting since the remnants of the one Amity had just created were on her uniform. She chuckled involuntarily.  
Luz's performance was interrupted by a painful scream of the school bell. The girls looked up at once, watching the howling object.

“Well, anyway, I'm outta here for my potion classes, I'll see you at dinner, bye!” Luz waved at them, trying to get rid of at least some of the purple goo on her way. Amity waved back gently, feeling that a grimace, which Edric calls an 'abomination', has appeared on her face. When he told her that it resembled one of her creations, she just told him to go and jump in a lake, just like every single time he tried to show her what the grimace looks like. 

"It wasn't that bad, was it, Willow?" For a moment the second witch looked as if she wanted to say something, but ultimately changed her mind.

“...Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Are you absolutely sure that you want to go with, well, Luz? You know she doesn't know much about our world…” Willow's remarks made sense and were worth rethinking, but Amity was too euphoric to think about it. 

"Geez, I'm so happy that I don't know if I'm the one who's shaking or if it's the earth," she replied, giving away the fact that she didn't really pay any attention to Willow's question, staring down the corridor where her beloved one disappeared. She felt a lightness that she had longed for since the moment she decided that she wanted to invite Luz. If not for the fact that she was still inside the school, she'd start dancing around and singing. Luz agreed, her Luz agreed, they will spend time together on the Winter Solstice, they...

“Miss Blight and miss Park. Shouldn't you be in class now?” Headmaster Bump's voice, though calm, was just like a bucket of cold water, causing Amity to freeze. She looked up, staring straight into the Headmaster's steel-blue eyes, which seemed to look straight into her soul. 

“We're on our way, Headmaster! Keep calm!” Willow responded immediately, smiling and dragging Amity away from the Headmaster.

***

“Eda, King, Lilith! I'm back!” Luz yelled loudly, slamming the door to Hooty's annoyance.

“Luuuuz!” King, who had been dozing on a couch a moment ago, immediately jumped up to grab the young witch's leg. Luz lifted it up, laughing and spinning around, which wasn't the smartest idea because she fell right away. They both groaned painfully, but King still kept clinging to her leg. 

“Why so quickly?” Eda asked as she approached them. Out of pure habit she tried to form a circle that had crumbled anyway, and then tore King from Luz's leg using her muscles. “We had a lesson on how to deal without magic, it was great.”

“You have a weird concept of 'doing great', but I don't feel like discussing it" Lilith informed her as she also entered the room, and Luz noticed that she was brushing off a white powder off of her robes. Eda rolled her eyes, showing a complete lack of concern, and released King, who was trying to break free from her grip. 

“Listen, you won't believe it, but Amity invited me to the Winter Solstice!” Contrary to her expectations, she noticed that the two witches looked at each other clearly confused, but before she could ask what was going on, King felt the need to interrupt.

“What about me?” Who will come with me? As the king, I want someone to come with me to the Winter Solstice!” he began to fuss, but Lilith picked him up, immediately scratching his tummy. Although he tried to resist her at first, the pleasant caress was more important. Finally, he settled down comfortably in her arms.

“I didn't think she would muster up the courage,” Lilith noticed vaguely, not deigning to explain. 

“But I don't get it, is this something weird?” Worried Luz tried to guess what was wrong from Lilith’s face. "...She wants to sacrifice me, right? She will sacrifice me to the Titan, and with my blood she will create a circle from which she will summon the most powerful abomination in the world! Or, I know, I will become an immortal witch and will be able to defeat the emperor with a single finger!”

"Every day I am less and less surprised that Eda adopted you," Lilith commented as she looked at her sister, who watched Luz coming up with even more possibilities of Amity's plans with an affectionate and motherly look. “No, it's not about any victims, it's rather... The Winter Solstice is… a specific time…” Luz looked at her mentor's confused sister.

"Lilith's point is that it is a festival of lovers, and she herself has never had the guts to invite that one lady from the Illusion Coven. That's why she's so shocked now that your friend did. Is she even still a friend?” explained Eda, who was clearly less interested in love affairs. 

“EDALYN!” cried aggravated Lilith, knocking King down as she rose. He screamed, but then ran away when the furious older sister moved towards the other one. “You're awful! Do I have to remind you who YOU used to court?” 

Luz, however, did not even pay attention to the sisters' argument, not only because she was aware that it would quickly blow over. The Clawthorne sisters were specific but loveable, especially in a duo. But they weren't on Noceda's mind now.

"I ... I think I'll go to bed for a moment," she said and went up the stairs to the second floor. In the room, she lay down in her sleeping bag, thinking hard. She'd prefer Amity to want to sacrifice her rather than invite to witches' Valentine's Day… magic Valentine's? She still had to think about the name. In any case, it would have been much simpler, and wouldn't make her heart pound as she tried to understand all her feelings.

***

Amity kicked her heels, all tense about the waiting and the fact that ever since she invited Luz, the girl started to... avoid her? When they met she would suddenly turn red, start to stammer and say even more weird things than usual, then just drift away. At last she sighed heavily, puffing steam out of her mouth and leaning against the library's column. She saw happy couples all around and felt worse and worse. Couldn't it all be more simple? 

“Hi.” Luz's voice made her jump. She looked back at the girl standing behind her. Luz was holding Eda's magic staff. “I'm sorry that you had to wait, I had a little problem with steering, but we can go now!” In that one moment Amity felt that a weight lifted from her shoulders. 

They went down the stairs, heading towards the holiday fair. Magical stands were filled with various specifics. In addition to items related mainly to the holiday itself, there were magic toys, tricksters' booths (Luz felt a twinge in her heart when she thought of Eda's absence, but the magicless woman preferred to not wander around the city), and, what interested her the most, stalls full of sweets. 

The mixture of colors, flavors and smells, combined with the pleasant company, made not only both of them warm, but also the strange tension that had tormented them for the previous days disappeared completely.

“How about you, ladies? Don't you need a little lantern?” The old witch's voice snapped Luz out of telling the serpent story that had made her arrive to the Boiling Isles. She looked at the sheeplike woman.

“Little lantern? What for?” she repeated, coming closer to the stall. The woman laughed hoarsely.

“When ten o'clock strikes, all couples will make a wish to the magic lantern and send it straight to the great Titan! Most of them will go out on the way, but every single that reaches his head will be fulfilled. Well? Do you want one?” The sheep leaned towards her, gleaming at Luz with her gold tooth.

“Yes, please!” she exclaimed, taking out the amount of money that would be sufficient for the lantern. She looked at it in awe, but when she turned back, she saw Amity's surprised face. Luz suddenly felt her heart skip as soon as she looked at the witch’s startled face, which was already starting to turn red. “B-because friends can do it too, right?” she added quickly, panicked.

For a brief moment Amity's face gave away her complete disappointment with Luz's question, but a half-hearted smile quickly appeared at her face. 

“Yeah, sure, of course! After all, no one checks if someone is in love here or not, pfff... Just… let's go and look for a good place, so that our lantern has a better chance.” She turned away and walked away stiffly. Luz ran after her, trying to not lose Amity in the crowd, although she was obviously trying to make it happen. 

Eventually, however, they returned to the stairs leading to the library, the place where everything started. Amity held the lantern and Luz made a glyph of light on it. The lantern turned out to be in the shape of an owl, moving along with increasing intensity of energy. It moved impatiently, wanting to free itself from Amity's hand, until Luz also put her hand on the paper, helping her hold it in place. 

"Then ... make a wish and we'll let it go," Amity informed her, looking at the warm light visible from beneath the soft paper. They closed their eyes, then released the paper owl, which soared into the sky along with many other creatures heading towards the Titan. Luz tightly held Amity's hands, but she freed them, stepping back into darkness. 

“Amity?” Luz asked, seeing the girl walk away. “Amity, wait!” she added, running after her worried.

“Leave me alone! Please.” 

“Amity... are you crying?” Luz asked, surprised with the tone of the girl's voice. The witch couldn't hide the fact that she was crying as she kept brushing her tears away. Luz just hugged her without thinking, making Amity unable to hold her tears. 

“Why do you see me only as a friend?!” she cried desperately, choking on tears. "I've waited so long for this evening, for everything, and you… you…" The words lost their sense as Amity sobbed softly.

"Amity, I…" Luz began hesitantly. “I... It's because I did not know if you seriously invited me because... because you like-like me, and not because you just wanted to be nice, and…”

“It's obvious that I invited you because I wanted you to understand that I like-like you!” She broke free from Luz's hug, glaring at her furiously. Only then Amity noticed that Luz was flushed again and seemed ... remorseful?

"I… like-like you too, Amity." Luz finally broke a long moment of silence. “I'm sorry I didn't just tell you and hurt your feelings because of that, I didn't want that to happen, for real, please, don't be mad at me!” she blurted in a single breath. Amity watched her for a moment and laughed softly, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Really, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an abomination. You have a similar level of latching on certain things.”

“I may be one, but if so, I want to be only your abomination.” Luz thankfully changed the subject, handing Amity a handkerchief she took out of her pocket. After this completely uncomfortable confession they both felt at peace, as if they had just cast a protective spell. And maybe it was exactly what happened? 

“Come on, let's try these fried fern flowers, they are said to be very tasty.” Amity reached out a hand towards her, and Luz immediately grabbed it. Laughing softly, they made their way down to still enjoy the Winter Solstice, now as a fully fledged couple.


End file.
